Jack's List 5: A Perfect Game
by pippychick
Summary: Another of the items on Jack's list from my other story: Dinner and a Movie. You don't need to read that for this to make sense. Basically, Jack sends everyone home, and gets Ianto to play a game with him. I don't think there's a clear winner – see what y


**Author:** pippychick

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto

**Summary: **Another of the items on Jack's list from my other story: Dinner and a Movie. You don't need to read that for this to make sense. Basically, Jack sends everyone home, and gets Ianto to play a game with him. I don't think there's a clear winner – see what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Jack and Ianto belong to all of the wonderful people who had a hand bringing them to life, including but not limited to Russell T Davies and the BBC. I don't own them. If I did, they would not be saving the world every week. So, we're all kind of lucky there. I make no money from this, although I did write some of it at work. Please don't sue me, I already can't afford to breathe.

**Author's Notes:**

Hello all! Guess what? I've had a day off again. And so here you get more Jack/Ianto smut, with a very definite lean towards the smut.

This is going to contain mature sexual homoerotic imagery. If the idea offends you in any way, please leave now. You have been warned.

Now that's done, this is another of the items on Jack's list. Yes, I know it's number five, when it should be number two, but Jack insisted. So it's number five. Please don't tell me I've missed three numbers.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Comments welcome and will encourage me write more.

**Jack's List 5: A Perfect Game**

Subtlety and discretion were a part of him, he knew them both quite well, so when he heard Jack telling everyone to go home early out in the main part of the Hub – Ianto closed his eyes briefly. Jack didn't even bother to speak to everyone individually. In fact, he'd started by shouting for everyone to: "Gather 'round!" Ianto sighed, shook his head, and continued cleaning the coffee machine.

He'd managed to complete the largest part of his tasks today. Most of his job involved checking things, with the odd bit of maintenance thrown in here and there. As he worked, he listened for the sound of the door as it closed behind the rest of them, leaving Jack and himself alone. He replaced the cleaned and gleaming parts of the coffee machine with elegant fingers as he waited. Still, it came as a surprise when Jack stood behind him, hands reaching around to make Ianto stop what he was doing. Jack's hands on his completely severed the connection between his brain and what his hands were doing anyway. He let Jack take the filter from him as though he were a child and just watched as Jack put it on the counter.

Jack was always hot. They weren't touching, yet Ianto could feel Jack's body heat behind him, radiating out so that he wanted to lean back. Ianto resisted that by breathing in the heat, and instead turned around to face him. They looked into each other's eyes – they were the same height, and Ianto cast his mind back slightly over what he had learned about Jack Harkness.

One thing he had learned was that Jack made everything count. Whatever he did, there was an efficiency about him that Ianto's mind loved. For instance, anyone else and he might have found himself being pressed back against the counter – but not with Jack. Why do that when a simple touch would work just as well, if not better?

One hand was raised to his face, and Ianto felt the electric touch of Jack's fingertips beneath his jaw, Jack's thumb rested slightly heavier on his chin so that he did what Jack wanted and parted his lips. Just that one thing made Ianto want to melt. With that one single tiny caress Jack had made Ianto's body tune in to what was happening, made his stomach leap as though he were on a rollercoaster, made him want the kiss so much that he might have begged for it if Jack had asked him to. Jack hardly ever made him ask.

Lips tickled against his briefly. Jack always made everything count. _Hot lips_, Ianto thought, and then smiled at the idea as he leaned forward with his eyes closed to feel it again. Everything Jack did was also tempting. If there was a language in kisses and touch, then everything that Jack said was: _Come with me. Follow me. Don't fall behind – I want to show you something beautiful._

The second kiss was a little heavier, and Jack's hand moved to the back of Ianto's neck to keep him close – as if it was necessary. Ianto rested a hand on Jack's hip, and then at last wondered what Jack was doing with his other hand. He made a sound of surprised pleasure when he felt Jack taking hold of his free hand. Their fingers clasped together as the kiss continued, and by the end of it, Ianto no longer wanted to be standing up.

"Jack," he said for no reason at all but that he could say it, and he could see recognition in Jack's eyes as they stared at each other again. Suddenly, that grin was back, and Ianto felt his eyes open a little wider.

"Come with me," Jack said, the only person in the world who could make an order sound like a suggestion. Jack laughed slightly then, as if aware of exactly what he was doing, moving back, pulling slightly on Ianto's hand like an overexcited and enthusiastic child. How could anyone resist? Ianto went where Jack led him, wondering what he had in mind this time, and his body reacted so strongly to that thought he almost stumbled.

Mere moments later they were stood outside the entrance to Jack's sleeping space, a respectable enough distance apart that Ianto couldn't feel Jack's body heat. His mind regained some semblance of clarity as his eyes flickered to the gap. From where he was, Ianto could just see the bed in there.

"Okay," he said slowly, no idea what to expect, only sure it wouldn't be as simple and unimaginative as it seemed. He looked at Jack and caught him watching as he smoothed his fingertips down over his jacket. Jack crossed an arm over his body and held his elbow as he rested his chin on one hand.

"Take if off," he said simply, with a jerk of his head, and Ianto's hand froze. Very slowly, he moved his hand back up and undid a button. Jack wasn't meeting his gaze.

"Are you," he paused slightly, his mouth suddenly dry, "going to watch?"

"Yeah," Jack said, still watching as Ianto undid another button on the jacket. He felt his body twitch at that as Jack's eyes lifted to his for a second. Ianto said nothing for a moment, then he smiled slowly and undid the last button before shrugging off his suit jacket. He draped it over the back of a nearby chair, pulling the chair close to him in readiness for everything else, and then loosened his tie.

"Are you going to join in?" he asked mildly, fingers straying down to the buttons of his waistcoat as Jack watched him.

"Hmm," Jack said in warm amusement. "You have to catch me up first." Ianto quickly took in the sight of Jack in his shirt and braces, and felt breathless. His fingers worked slightly faster on the buttons.

When he got the waistcoat out of the way, he draped it tidily over his jacket and finished with his tie, putting that neatly on the chair as well. He fingered the top button of his shirt, watching Jack expectantly, and drew in a breath as he watched Jack shoulder the braces off so that they hung down past his hips and mirrored Ianto's hands.

Ianto undid the top button. Jack copied. Another button, and again Jack mirrored him as they watched each other. Oh, he understood this! Ianto kind of smiled, and then, just to tease, he changed to undoing one of the cufflinks he wore. Jack sighed, having rolled his sleeves up to his elbows at some point earlier in the day.

Feeling slightly superior, and a little like the victor, Ianto removed the other cufflink and turned to place them on the chair for a second. When he turned back, Jack had pulled down the sleeves of his shirt to flutter around his wrists so that they matched. Ianto sighed, and saw Jack smirk. Still, he knew how to get past that, and his hand immediately started with the rest of the buttons. He smiled when Jack copied him again. Ianto tried hard to remember a time when taking off his own clothes had been more fun and exciting, and couldn't.

When the shirt was gone, they stood before each other in a vest and trousers. Now, by necessity they had to look away from each other for an instant to get the vests off. It was amazing how quickly they both moved on that bit, and they looked back to each other at exactly the same moment as if they had practised the timing beforehand.

Ianto couldn't get enough into his brain at once. The teasing had made this even more of a treat, and he took in the sight of Jack with a swallow. His mouth was actually watering, and though he knew what had to come next, he absently rubbed his fingers over the skin of his stomach to put it off while he enjoyed the image. Jack copied him. Oh, God! Ianto's brain kind of short-circuited, and after a moment or two of shocked stillness, he tested his theory by moving his hand up over his own midriff to his chest. Jack copied him. Ianto swallowed again. Oh, fuck. He was so going to lose this game. Especially when Jack's hand continued to move. Ianto followed it faithfully, until he found himself rubbing his thumb over his own nipple. He gasped and Jack made a low sound in his throat. Ianto wasn't sure if that was to do with what Jack was feeling, or watching him copy it. Certainly, he didn't know which one made him mirror the sound.

"I'm not going to win," Ianto prophesied quietly, with only a little regret. Jack looked at him, and Ianto dragged his eyes away from Jack's body to meet that darkened gaze.

"How do you know I'm not playing to lose?" he asked, and Ianto felt that twitch again, deep, below his stomach. It reminded him of what had to come next, and his hands dropped to his belt to undo it as he and Jack stared at each other.

It was another little game now – to keep the eye contact even though Ianto knew what was happening. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Jack was copying his movements. He toed off his shoes, not caring about the laces at a time like this, somehow managed his socks before he undid the buttons on his trousers. He laughed a little because he could, because this was silly, because it would help him to win.

When he let his trousers fall, the belt hit the floor with a little thunk. He hadn't even bothered to take it out of the loops first. He stepped out of them carelessly, kicking them under the chair. He had lots of suits. Just underwear left... except – from the corner of his eye he clocked the fact that Jack's skin tone didn't change, though he had copied Ianto faithfully there was no doubt. Helpless to stop it, Ianto broke the eye contact to look. He was right. Jack was not wearing underwear.

"Damn!" he muttered. Jack laughed. "That's cheating," he said, and then suddenly seemed to realise what part of Jack he was looking at. Words deserted him and he very sternly told himself to look away. He very understandably just carried on staring.

"Prove it," Jack said with a smirk Ianto could hear in his voice. "Anyway, you need to catch up again. Don't fall behind, Ianto."

The warning made him hurry to catch up with Jack, and when he had done, he licked his lips and felt that little jump below his stomach again as he considered what must come next. He was half-hard as he gently took himself in hand, and watched with a sigh as Jack copied him. He was putting himself on display when he began to pull and tug on himself to make it harder, but he didn't care if it meant he could watch Jack do exactly the same thing.

Strange, but now it wasn't as important to keep such a close eye on what Jack was doing, and Ianto found his gaze roaming over Jack's body hungrily. He watched the way those muscles rippled, how his arm bulged as he moved it to match Ianto's own rhythm. Gorgeous. He looked at Jack's face to see if he was aroused too, and they caught each other's eye accidentally. They didn't smile. They should be touching each other, Ianto thought as he squeezed at his own hardness, yearning to feel Jack's hand on him – and that was when Jack stopped.

"Number five," Jack said, and Ianto's mind leapt to the list, which he had of course read so often he had it memorised. _Hand job. _Now, somehow, though it fit perfectly, he had the feeling he hadn't completely understood it. Still, he nodded.

"On the bed?" he asked, all pretence at knowing what was happening gone, and Jack smiled, sweeping an arm out to the sleeping space as answer. Ianto gulped and climbed in, only too aware of how closely Jack followed him. He glanced around, but there was nothing to do except lie on the bed, which he did, on his back, hand straying down to take himself in hand again, reasoning that he could because Jack had already watched him do it.

Jack lounged by the side of him, and then leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his lips, one hand stroking the side of his face so that Ianto turned his entire body towards Jack to almost lay on his side. He was not an impatient person, but Jack made him so. Ianto wanted to know what would happen, and his mind ran riot trying to imagine it as Jack kissed him.

As Jack pulled back and sat up a little, his hand moved down and pulled Ianto's hand away from his own member. It would have been unforgivable if Jack didn't kiss the palm of his hand. They shared a look and Ianto felt that little leap below his stomach again. He moved. He knew he moved because Jack's eyes suddenly dropped to note it, and without any warning at all he leaned down to kiss Ianto there as if he had asked for it. Hot lips, and Ianto felt his body jerk as he grunted in pleasure, trying not to moan. Not yet. Not this early.

Jack reached out for something at the side of the bed, leaned over him to do it, that body heat draped over his stomach and chest like a blanket and Ianto writhed a little in lust, sure he wouldn't last through whatever Jack had planned. Probably not even get through a tenth of it. _This is called running away_, he thought, a little dazed still after the kiss, and laughed at himself. Jack sat up again, lubricant in hand, and raised a questioning eyebrow at Ianto's chuckle.

"Sorry," he murmured, then realised how ridiculous it really was to apologise for laughing in Jack Harkness' bed. He laughed again. It was dangerously close to a giggle. Jack continued to grace him with a perplexed look.

"Was it funny?" Jack asked, glancing down at Ianto's member. He felt something in him throb at that look, and that made him take the entire thing more seriously. "Shall I do again properly?" Jack teased with a hint of a smile, and Ianto reached out for him, cupping his face.

"Don't," he said quickly, almost pleading, not sure if he could stand it if Jack decided to tease him like that. Jack seemed to enjoy his torment for an instant, and then took his right hand, pulling at it and trailing his fingertips over Ianto's palm so that he ended up with his hand held out, palm facing upwards.

Without any fuss, Jack squeezed a bit of the lubricant into Ianto's hand. It felt cold against his skin, and immediately, Ianto brought his other hand up to warm it. Jack caught his other hand at the wrist with a shake of his head. "No," he said, "wait." Ianto sighed but stay still, holding out his right hand while Jack squeezed some more of the gel onto his own right hand. Ianto still didn't get it until Jack shared a very intimate look with him and then began to slide their hands together.

"Oh," Ianto said expressively as Jack's hand moved against his, fingers slippery with lubricant as it warmed and spread over them. He felt his arousal jump yet again in expectation as they continued, only their hands touching. It was so very erotic. Just their hands, and Ianto closed his eyes and groaned.

"How do you do that?" he asked, opening his eyes only to find everything exactly the way he had left it. How could he make holding hands so hot? Jack gave him an enigmatic smile.

"Ready for more?" he asked, and Ianto made a sound in his throat that was almost a growl.

"Yes," he said then, desperate for it to begin, whatever it turned out to be. Jack settled down to lie by the side of him, so that they were staring into each other's eyes, enough space between them so that they were still only linked by their hands. Jack laughed.

"Want to know the rules?" he asked then, and Ianto swallowed. Jack guided their hands down, and pressed Ianto's palm to his hardness. Ianto got the idea quickly and closed his fingers around Jack's member, watching his face react as he moved his closed hand up and down once or twice to get him ready.

Jack moaned and then moved his own hand to Ianto, copying that first movement or two so that Ianto cried out. He hadn't been expecting it, since he was aroused enough.

"What rules?" he managed at last, keeping his hand still, noting that while he did, Jack did the same.

"You only touch here," Jack said, and squeezed a little with his fingers. It felt beautiful! Ianto gasped and nodded quickly. "I copy you, and you copy me," he continued, and Ianto showed he understood by echoing Jack's squeezing a moment ago. Jack drew in a breath through his teeth and then grinned and winked at Ianto. "The winner is the one that's left in at the end."

Oh-oh. Ianto gulped and stared at Jack. He wanted to say it wasn't fair, but actually, it was completely and utterly fair. He moistened his lips, and wondered just how long he could last. God, let it be longer than ten minutes. "All right," he said slowly, and Jack began first.

It was the perfect game. Even Ianto had to admit that. He came close, and he slowed down, and while he recovered, so did Jack. He did last longer than ten minutes, although after five they were both starting to sweat, and what had started out quite light-hearted became something of a duel – if a very hot and pleasurable one.

Jack's body heat was close to him. They weren't touching, but Ianto could feel it. He was like a furnace, and sweat trickled down his temple as he stared into Jack's eyes. He added a twist to his hand as he moved it on Jack, and Jack copied him. Ianto bit his lip so hard he drew blood as his hips moved in time to Jack's hand, and he growled out a "no" just in time as he remembered to slow his hand. Jack was only copying him.

Meanwhile, Jack, though seeming to take the thing seriously, was slightly more relaxed. "Yes..." he moaned happily, going with the sensations, and Ianto knew he had to lose. How could he win against Jack? He closed his eyes and tried to forget, but that made it worse. He opened his eyes again and Jack was staring at him while they did this. And no, that was the one that was worse. He couldn't possibly hold back, could he? Jack was sweating too, and Ianto suddenly had a very clever idea. He pursed his lips and blew cool air against Jack's face. Jack closed his eyes against it and moaned for real. His breathing stuttered, and Ianto was ready to celebrate his victory before he realised that Jack was still hard in his hand. He'd got through it.

"Cheat," Jack said with a smile that was half relief. Ianto only stared back.

"Prove it," he challenged, and then wanted to take it back, because Jack was going to copy him. He closed his eyes as Jack's breath whispered against the tracks of sweat on his face, cooling him wonderfully. So marvellous, and his hand, just there, just like that. Do it again! Don't stop! Just...

"No, no, no..." Ianto told himself, aware that he couldn't hold on, or hold back or whatever. He was letting go. "Jack..." His mouth was open, breathing heavy, and Jack sucked his lower lip, tonguing it to soothe where he had bitten earlier as he felt his body tighten and stutter. "Am I losing?" he asked when Jack finished, feeling Jack squeeze everything from him perfectly, doing everything he wanted, giving him everything he needed. He had lost his own grip on Jack, and his hand was still.

"Oh, yeah," Jack replied, obviously enjoying it to watch, and Ianto turned onto his back heedlessly, Jack's hand following him, still feeling the pulsing run through him as it quietened again.

"Feels..." he said, and then lost his way. He concentrated, closing his eyes. "Feels like winning."

Jack laughed as his hand finally stopped, and just rested on him, covering Ianto with lovely warm heat. "Hmm... maybe," he said, then sighed happily, resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder. "But I bet you can't do what the winner does."

"What's that?" Ianto somehow dredged up the energy to ask, opening his eyes to the world again. Now Jack pressed against him, and he felt it – hard, hot flesh, slippery with the lubricant they had used.

"What do you think?" Jack came back with, and Ianto drew in a sharp breath of understanding. It really was the perfect game! They looked at each other, and Ianto couldn't help smiling.

"So I get to be the prize?" Ianto asked playfully with a little roll of his eyes, then something happened he wasn't expecting. Jack looked at him for a moment and everything was revealed. He was hiding nothing, and his eyes were dark though he made no reply. There really was love, lust, and the tiniest hint of pain. A foreshadowing of Jack's loss and grief that made Ianto want to shiver. It would have ruined the moment if Jack hadn't leaned forward right then and kissed him. Every ounce of passion he possessed he used to match Jack's fervour. For now, he would always run to catch up, and he would never fall behind. The kiss cooled in intensity, turned to a more familiar coaxing and teasing that Ianto was familiar with, and he hungered for more when Jack pulled away from him with a smile that was just slightly arrogant.

"I'm so going to win next time," Ianto said, his voice deep with desire but soft with satisfaction. Jack took a quick breath as if he was imagining it, and then grinned.

"Oh, well I'll look forward to that!" he exclaimed and brought back the lubricant to the bed. Ianto watched him smear some of it on his hand, and he turned onto his side with a lazy sigh when Jack wanted him to. It still didn't feel like losing, especially when he had to moan because Jack touched something inside him. "Promise me like you mean it," Jack urged after a minute or two, and Ianto smiled without saying a word.

It felt good, to be the prize, as Jack took him slowly. Something told Ianto that even after what they had done, this wouldn't be over quickly. How could anyone not admire Jack Harkness? And then, just to top it off, Jack carried on the conversation. "So," he said as he got a little more comfortable and Ianto moaned slightly. "You say you're going to win."

He paused, seemingly just to slide out and then back in. Ianto let his breathing fall in with Jack's rhythm. "Tell me how you'll practice every day." So dirty, but absolutely irresistible. And in the pauses between Jack's movements, Ianto described it to him.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments welcome :)


End file.
